elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Captain
|Base ID = }} The Imperial Captain is an Imperial member of the Imperial Legion, overseeing the execution of prisoners of war at Helgen before the attack by Alduin. Based on her rank. Interactions Unbound Alongside her commander, General Tullius, she is the one in charge of overseeing the execution of Ulfric Stormcloak and his men following their capture in the Imperial ambush. When Lokir panics and makes a run for it, she orders him cut down by archers and asks if anyone else feels like running, before turning her attention to the Dragonborn. Despite their name not being on the list of those to be executed, she insists that he or she be sent to the block and executed anyway. During the execution, she commands the Priestess of Arkay to give the condemned their last rites, which is interrupted by a Stormcloak who insists upon getting his execution over with, and places her foot upon the back of each of the condemned to prepare them for the Headsman. After one soldier is executed, the Captain will single out the Dragonborn as the next victim, with a unique comment if they are a Nord or an Imperial. When Alduin arrives, she will yell at the sentries to report on what they see before the dragon unleashes his fury on the town. If the Dragonborn follows Hadvar, the Imperial Captain is never seen again. If Ralof is followed, the Imperial Captain, along with one of her soldiers, will flee into the tunnels beneath the town. Upon unlocking the door that leads into the keep, she and the soldier will attack Ralof and the Dragonborn to prevent their escape. She must be killed to get the key to exit the keep. Conversations Helgen Ralof: "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Lokir: "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Ralof: "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Imperial Soldier: "Shut up back there!" Lokir: "And what's wrong with him, huh?" Ralof: "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Lokir: "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Ralof: "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Lokir: "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." Ralof: "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Lokir: "Why do you care?" Ralof: "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Lokir: "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." Imperial: "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Tullius: "Good. Let's get this over with." Lokir: "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Ralof: "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Haming: "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" Torolf: "You need to go inside, little cub." Haming: "Why? I want to watch the soldiers." Torolf: "Inside the house. Now." Haming: "Yes, papa." Imperial: "Whoa!" Captain: "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" Lokir: "Why are we stopping?" Ralof: "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Lokir: "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof: "Face your death with some courage, thief." Lokir: "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Imperial Captain: "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." Ralof: "Empire loves their damn lists." Hadvar: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ralof: "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Hadvar: "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir: "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" runs Captain: "Halt!" Lokir: "You're not going to kill me!" Captain: "Archers!" is shot dead "Anyone else feel like running?" Hadvar: "Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" ---- Hadvar: "Captain. What should we do? He/She's not on the list." Captain: "Forget the list. He/She goes to the block." Hadvar: "By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Tullius: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric: "grunts" Tullius: "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." At this point Alduin's roars for the first time, but the soldiers think little of it. Hadvar: "What was that?" Tullius: "It's nothing. Carry on." Captain: "Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." Priestess of Arkay: "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." Stormcloak Soldier: "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." Priestess of Arkay: "As you wish." Stormcloak Soldier: "Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" Executed Stormcloak: "You Imperial bastards!" Vilod: "Justice!" Ingrid: "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Ralof: "As fearless in death as he was in life." Captain: Now, Alduin roars for the second time, unsettling Hadvar, but the Imperial Captain remains unfazed. Hadvar: "There it is again. Did you hear that?" Captain: "I said, next prisoner!" Hadvar: "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Alduin's third roar occurs, and he makes an appearance atop the tower. Tullius: "What in Oblivion is that?" Captain: "Sentries! What do you see?" Imperial: "It's in the clouds!" Stormcloak: "Dragon!" Alduin: shout Headsman: "Hunh..." Tullius: "Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" Ralof: "Hey, comment. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Escape from Helgen (Stormcloak Side) Imperial Captain: "Come on soldier! Keep moving!" Ralof: "It's the Imperials! Take cover!" Imperial Captain: "Get this gate open." Equipment The Imperial Captain carries the following: *Imperial Armor *Imperial Boots *Imperial Bracers *Imperial Officer's Helmet *Imperial Sword *Helgen Keep Key *Iron Dagger Quotes *''"Don't let those Stormcloaks get away!"'' – After engaging in combat with Ralof and the Last Dragonborn Trivia *The Imperial Captain addresses the Dragonborn by their race when ordering their execution. However, she refers to beast races simply as "the cat" (for Khajiit) or "the lizard" (for Argonians). In addition, she refers to an Imperial Dragonborn as "the renegade from Cyrodiil," and a Nord Dragonborn as "the Nord in the rags." The latter of the two were probably designated as such to avoid confusion with the other Nords and Imperials witnessing the execution at the time. *She is voiced by Claudia Christian , the same actress that dubs Aela the Huntress and Legate Rikke. *If you choose to follow Ralof, you would encounter the Imperial Captain and one other soldier, you have to kill her in order to get the key. However, if you follow Hadvar, she won't appear inside the keep, leaving her fate unknown. Appearances * de:Kaiserlicher Hauptmann pl:Cesarski kapitan ru:Имперский капитан (персонаж) Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members